polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Timurid Empireball
Timuridball or kebab Mongol was a mighty empireball on the Persian plate. He is well knows for being gruesome. However, he saved the Muslim world and killed alot of for revenge, along with some Arab, Iranian and Turkicballs. Yet today Muslims don't like him because he was too cruel. He brought the glory of the Islamic World in Science and Art again. On his golden age he was invincible When Timuridball had nothing to do with Ottoman Empireball anymore, it was the last time when Ottoman or the Turks in Anatolia had Contact with other Turkicballs and didn't even care if Russiaball occupied it until the 18th or 19th Century. Today Uzbekistanball, Kazakhbrick and Tajikistanball are fighting who is the Real Nationality of his because there is also an Iranian myth on him In Russiaball he is still popular for some reasons, however Kebabs itself never use him as Meme for unknown Reasons maybe because of his brutality. History In 1294, Mongol Empire was died and divided into 4 sons. There were Ilkhanate, Chagatai, Golden Horde and Yuan. Timurid born in Chagatai as Chagatai's general. In 1370, he revolted Chagatai and made an empire. In 1380s, he killed Ilkhanate and conquered Persia. Then in 1395, he helped Golden Horde to kill Moscow. But Golden Horde betrayed him and attacked him. But, he suceeded repelling Golden Horde. In 1396, he attacked Delhi Sultanate through Khayber Pass. He attacked Delhi because he was too tolerant with the non muslims. After he suceeded attacked Delhi, Delhi gib him 90 war elephants for him to get off from India. Then he used his elephants to carried stones to Samarkand to build a mosque(Bibi Khanym mosque). In 1402, He attacked Ottoman in Ankara. He used his elephants and cavalries to took Ankara from Ottoman. Ottoman was to weak to repel him. Then he captured Ottoman's Sultan and left Ankara. In 1404, he decided to kill Ming empire. But, his emperor was to tired and died in the journey. Then, his declining age started after his failure of China invasion. How to draw # First draw a ball # Colour it black # Draw three red circles # Add eyes # Also you can use nomads weapons and dress Relationship * Ottoman Empireball - Remove Ottoman and their silly Turkish culture! Take that, Yuo can't into conquor my clay because of Tughlaq's mighty elephants! And never forget battle of Ankara, when yuo lose and try to retreat. I imprisoned yuor Sultan. * Aq Qoyunluball - RUINERS!!! STOP MAKE A MESS IN MY CLAY YUO DAMN TURKS!!! * Qara Qoyunluball - Another ruiners(same like Aq Qoyunlu). * Safavid dynastyball - This disgusting persian destroyed me. DAMN! * Golden Hordeball - Traitor! Tokhtamysh was a traitor! I helped yuo attacking Russia but yuo raided me suddenly just because Yuo arrogant?! Damn retarded traitor! * Mingball - Damn chinese who killed my kaiser. * Mughalball - My son. * Grand Duchy of Muscowyball - Sorry for attacking yuo. Now, that cursed Golden Horde betrayed me. Lets attack him together. * Mongol Empireball - Stop ansclussing and killing the kebabs yuo retarded empire! But anyway, I want to restore back yuor government. BUT IN ISLAMIC WAY!!! * Mamlukball - Stop supporting those Ottomans or I will destroy Damascus! * Tughlaq dynastyball - Stop acting too tolerant with the Hindhus yuo damn hindi! But thanks for gib me 90 elephants. Because of yuor elephants, I can repel that retarded Ottoman and brought stones to build a mosque in Samarkand. May Allah bless yuo. * Soviet Unionball - Stop opening and messed my tomb, yuo commie shit! Take that, Operation Barbarossa happened when yuo messed My tomb. * Nazi Germanyball - Yuo were an invader that I mentioned in my oath. Gallery 'ykDmBJT.png N4vBTKK.png|Timuruidballs represented as 1balls }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Persian speaking countryball Category:Iranball Category:Empire Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Georgiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Pakistanball Category:Indiaball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Chinaball Category:Russiaball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Iraqball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Turkic Category:Kurdistanball Category:Soviet Unionball Category:Buddhist Remover Category:Kebab lover Category:Kebab Defender Category:Christian Haters Category:Anti-semite Category:Jew Removers Category:Christian Remover Category:Afghanistanball Category:Butchers Category:Turko-Mongol Category:Elephants Panzer